Sophie the Otter Receives Plastic Surgery and Goes on a Vacation to Australia with WilliamWill2343
This is an episode with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Sophie the Otter receives plastic surgery by having her species changed into a kangaroo (to suit with the environment of Australia) and goes on a 3 day vacation to Australia on Australia Day (January 26th, 2014) in honor of her nearing 14th birthday with WilliamWill2343. Upon returning home, Sophie returns to her original species by taking another process of plastic surgery. Cast Kayla: Sophie the Otter/Kangaroo Dave: WilliamWill2343 Transcript Sophie: "Boy, I'm really bored. I wonder what I will be doing for my 14th birthday that is coming closer each day. I got it! Maybe Quintion Carroll-White and I can go to Australia on a 3 day vacation. But first, I must receive plastic surgery since my looks barely changed in a long time." the Otter creates a bubble, hops into it, and floats away from her houseboat in Lake Hoohaw to the GoCity Hospital floats into the surgery room and the bubble pops, dropping her onto the table Sophie: "To suit the Australian environment, I will become a kangaroo." Milton: "Hello, I'm Dr. Milton Willbury." Sophie: "Hello sir. Hey! I see a coincidence here, you look almost exactly like Alan Cook, but you wear a suit. You sound like him as well!" Milton: "How may I help you today, little otter?" Sophie: "Can you please change my species into a kangaroo?" Milton: "How come?" Sophie: "Well, first of all, it's to suit the environment with Australia, which is the location WilliamWill2343 and I will go to in honor of Australia Day. Secondly, I have hardly changed in terms of appearance for a long time. However, I will stay as a kangaroo for the duration of the vacation. Hey, that rhymes." Milton: "OK. Hold still, this plastic surgery process will take a while." the plastic surgery Milton: "Open your eyes now." opens her eyes Milton: (holding up a mirror) "Take a quick look." Sophie: (looking into the mirror) "Wow! I love my new pointy ears! I now have a pouch that can store stuff, and not to mention my feet are flat and springy! They provide me the capability to jump 40 feet across. In fact, I look better as a kangaroo than an otter! However, like I said, I will stay like that until my vacation is over." Milton: "I appreciate it. See you soon." Sophie: "OK. Gotta hop!" (Hops out of sight and into the streets of GoCity) sees WilliamWill2343 Sophie: "It's Quinton." WilliamWill2343: "Hmm, I don't remember any kangaroos in the city. In fact, you do look familiar anyway. The yellow bow, the black hair, the glasses, and even the orange fur. Oh, and your voice rings a bell! Wait a minute! Sophie, is that you? You must be her!" Sophie: "Yes! I just got plastic surgery. Do you like it?" WilliamWill2343: "Yeah, It really suits you for our vacation to Australia. You look amazing as a kangaroo!" Sophie: "IKR? I have an idea! How about you take all of your stuff from your suitcase and into my pouch, that way you don't have to carry a ton. We can share the items you know!" WilliamWill2343: "OK. Don't mind if I do." unpacks his suitcase and places the items into Sophie the Kangaroo's pouch Sophie: "I know this might be comical, but you can step into my pouch and I will hop you all the way to Australia!" WilliamWill2343: "Great idea! Now pardon me!" squeezes himself into Sophie's pouch WilliamWill2343: "Oooh! It feels safe, warm, and cozy in here." Sophie: "Hold on tight, Quintion! And away we....." (hops out of sight) "Gooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" see the words "When they arrive at Australia..." is on the streets in Sydney, Australia with WilliamWill2343 asleep in her pouch Sophie: (speaking in an Australian accent) "Quinton! Wake up, mate! We're finally here! G'day, Australia!" WilliamWill2343: (yawns) "Wow! The streets in Sydney look fantastic! I know what we should do first! Go to the Outback!" Sophie: "Next stop, the Outback!" (Hops off) to: Sophie the Kangaroo hops into the Outback with WilliamWill2343 gets off the pouch Category:Videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1